Ma petite princesse
by winterskyes
Summary: Jibrelle is now an acolyte facing the world. Her father has dilemmas, the past haunts him of his former love, Jibrelle's mother, and recieves a letter from her. How can he say that Jibrelle's mother is alive to his daughter. Chapter deux up
1. Prologue

Prolouge

Payon

_Five years ago, she was given to me by the grace of Freya. She looks like her mother…even though it pains me just thinking about it. "I don't care about mama…" she said, when I talked to her, "it's obviously she doesn't care about me when I was born!" Even though the pain of having no mother surrounds her; she smiles. She's teased always; but, she smiles despite the harsh words. _

_That's my girl…_

_My angel…_

_My Princess…_

_My Life…_

_I looked up at the Payonese horizon, smiling. Wishing, my angel would be by my side…until I grow old._


	2. un

Chapter Un: Beginnings

His name is Azrael Vehuia, an Assassin Cross living in the mountainous region of Payon. At the young age of twenty-three, he's the youngest Assassin Cross in the face of Rune Midgard. He's got everything, the looks, the charm and wit. In fact, once he made an entire line of female assassins swoon after he graduated for just smiling at them. Azrael is a very secretive person.

After two years, his whereabouts were unknown, said the Assassin's Guild of Morroc. Up until now; rumors say he's got a child, but his wife was no where to be found.

"Daddy!" a childish voice cried out from the outside. The young Assassin Cross stepped outside to look, "What is it dear?" he replied, "I'm making lunch…"

Infront of Azrael was a child, about four years of age, wearing a pink kimono. It was his daughter, Jibrelle Vehuia.

"Daddy…" Jibrelle blurted out, "Popo-chan is speaking!" she said happily while pointing at the poporing beside her.

Popo-chan was a poporing that was a gift to Jibrelle by her father. She took good care of the blob, like it was her own child. Since, everyone treats her weirdly; Jibrelle's only friend was Popo-chan and her _Oto-sama_.

"Hey…" Popo-chan inquired, he sniffed the air. "Something's burning…" he exclaimed.

"Burning?" Azrael and Jibrelle said in a confused tone.

Then Azrael panicked. "AAH!" he yelped. "My donburi!" he sobbed, as he ran towards the kitchen.

"Uhh…" Popo-chan sweatdropped, "Is your father like that" he said while looking at his master.

Jibrelle giggled, "He's always silly…that's all…"

"Oh…"

Azrael stepped out of the house holding a smoking black pot. "What's that?" Jibrelle asked, while pointing at the black pot. "This?" Azrael sighed, "This was supposed to be _our _lunch." The child smiled again, "Daddy, you're silly…"

"Oh yeah" Azrael scoffed, as he picked up the girl from the ground, "Who's got her two front teeth gone?" he said he does a nuggie to his daughter.

He placed Jibrelle back to the ground, and exhaled, "Well, let's eat lunch some where…"

"Amatsu!" Jibrelle nagged, as she tugged her father's shirt. "I want sushi!"

The red-haired assassin cowered down, and brushed his daughter's silvery-blue hair, "Amatsu it is…"

Azrael, Jibrelle and Popo-chan went to Amatsu together, by Kafra corp. of course.

_Amatsu_

"So…" Azrael piped out, "Enjoying your meal, sweetie?"

Jibrelle nodded, " chomp ye gulp ah" she replied with her mouth full. Her father giggled, "Good…" he said, "but next time…swallow your food first before speaking, okies" he added while wiping a piece of rice from his daughter's rosy cheeks.

"Okay" the girl replied, as she took a sip from her apple juice. "Hey, I'm hungry too!" Popo-chan demanded. "_Gomen nasai_, Popochan" Jibrelle apologized, as she handed a green herb to the blob. Popo-chan greedily took the herb from the girl's palm and munched on it happily.

"Elle…" Azrael said, "What are you going to take after you graduated from your Novice-hood"

Jibrelle felt silent, "I don't know…maybe a thief! So I can be like you! Or an acolyte…" she thought, "What do you think, dad?"

"It's your destiny my dear…" he said wisely, "don't ask me…I'm with both…"

"Okay, teach me the ways of being…an assassin" she joked, "but I'm truly a priest…"

_That's not a bad idea,_ she thought.

Her father just laughed. "Now who's sillier?"

After a few moments, they left the restaurant. They toured the city of Amatsu, and enjoying the scenery.

Now we find the trio underneath the shade of a Sakura tree. Jibrelle is now sleeping on her father's lap, while clutching the pinwheel that Azrael bought for her. "Jibby-chan" Azrael muttered his pen name for her, while carefully brushing her hair. Popo-chan also is also asleep beside Azrael.

The Assassin Cross looked over the horizon and said, "Look at your daughter, Marielle" he said his beloved's name, breaking his own taboo.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he said while staring at the girl beneath him.

The south-eastern wind blew, and the cherry-blossom petals began to fall


	3. deux

AN: I DON'T OWN RAGNAROK ONLINE…

This chapter has many French words in it…. XD

Chapter Deux: A Path is forged

Midgard Novice Academy

Ten-thirty in the Morning…

_Theology Class_

_I'm Jibrelle Vehuia six years of age. Born in Payon, on the twenty-first day, of the second month on the third year of Freya. The gods of Valhalla had showered me many material things…but I especially thank them for my father, Azrael Vehuia of Juno.He is the son of Lord Xavier Vehuia; General of the Knights of Thor; and the former guild master of Guerriers de la Lumière and Lady Guinevere de la Croix, Captain of the Fifth squad of the Warriors of Frigg, and the founder of the guild Anges De la Mort. My father and I are the heirs of the said guilds. My mother Marielle Sophitia Yevon, is a blacksmith from the capital city of Prontera. I have scarce information about her, but my father told me, she died right after I was born. _

_I'm hoping to be an acolyte. Hoping to give service to the Lord Almighty, and be a Light to the Lost. _

"There…" Jibrelle whispered to her mind, "…done!"

She went down the aisle; she looked left and right; observing her classmates who are writing their butts off. Jibrelle had a cocky look tainted on her face. She's the youngest of the graduating class; most of her classmates are twice of her age. She's got an intelligence quotient of two-hundred. So that explains it.

"Here, Monsieur Lumiere," said Jibrelle as she handed her term paper. "Très Bon, Mademoiselle Jibrelle" Monsieur Lumiere praised his star student, "You may go now"

"Merci beaucoup, professeur" Jibrelle replied, as she curtseyed. Then she exited along with her things.

_Such a fine student…_ Monsieur Lumiere thought.

Outside the room Jibrelle exhaled a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Heavens, after two years of studying advanced theology…it pays off…now I hope I'll past the Clergy."

A nun came to her, and said, "Mon petite, the Arch Bishop wants see you now…he's going to interview you"

"Oui, Madame" she replied, and she followed.

Light penetrated from the stained glass walls. Each glass tells the story of the heroes and heroines of Valhalla.

The nun opened a door, "This way…"

As they entered, Jibrelle began to pray

_Kyrie Elision_

The scent of mirth engulfed the room…they were getting near.

_Christi Elision_

She saw this man, about his forties, sitting in a rosewood chair, and infront of him was an oak table. And the Crucifix was at his back.

_Kyrie Elision_

_Grêle Mary complètement de grace_

_Le seigneur est avec vous_

_Béni êtes vous parmi des femmes_

_Mary sainte, mère de Dieu,_

_priez pour nous les sinners_

_maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort._

Jibrelle gulped, hoping not to embarrass her self infront of the Arch Bishop.

_Amen…Amen…_

"Vehuia, Jibrelle" the Arch Bishop said powerfully, "Welcome, Mon Petite"

"Bonjour…Your Grace" she said whilst kissing the Arch Bishop's hand.

"God Bless you" he said, as he gave the child a blessing.

"So… Jibrelle, you wanted to be an acolyte"

"Oui"

The Arch Bishop smiled, "Very well…why then"

"It's because" she said firmly, "I want to help…those who are lost, who are hurting, those who are blinded by pleasures, those who…suffered too much… just, like my…Papa…"

Jibrelle turned away after she made her statement. The arch bishop was touched, and astounded because of such a young age, she could think like that.

"Your papa?" he wondered, "what about your mama?"

Jibrelle creased her skirt, "Mama…" she sighed, "died along time ago…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's nothing, Your Grace"

The Arch Bishop stood up and went in front of Jibrelle. She stood up, and knelt down, then clasped her hands.

"May the Lord be with you" the Arch Bishop said.

"And also with you" she replied, perfectly.

"Lift up your heart to the Lord"

"I've already lifted up"

After the credo, Arch Bishop began praying the "Apostle's Creed" in Latin. Jibrelle was also praying along.

A light flashed, and out came Jibrelle…the acolyte.


	4. trois

AN: this chapter contains minor mature themes. O.o

Chapter Trois: Mémoires Sinistres

"_**Lost are we, and only so far punished,**_

_**That without hope we live only on desire"**_

_** Dante Alighieri's "Inferno" (Canto IV, lines 41-42)**_

_Payon_

_Vehuia Residence_

_Midnight_

Azrael was in his bed, staring blankly on the ceiling; building castles in the sky. "Marielle…" he whispered in the air, "Oh how I enjoyed that night…your nakedness, your mad kisses and your screams of pain, and yet it means more and satisfaction…"

"But" he paused, "we never got married, before we did that. I was seventeen, you were sixteen…we were naïve"

"Remember, we were supposed to be eloping… but your father found out…"

He closed his eyes, and began to dream of that night…memories came back.

_Outskirts of Alde Baran,_

_1:30 am_

_It was raining hard, an assassin and a blacksmith were hoping to find shelter, and it was Azrael and Marielle._

"_Are you sure they are not going to find us?" Marielle as she was running. Azrael was holding her hand tightly as he can. "God forbid" he said._

_The rain was pouring hard…and they found this old abandoned house. They entered it, and decided to settle in for the night._

_Marielle looked at the window, viewing the mountainous region and the border of Alde Baran and Juno. The assassin embraced her, kissing and licking her neck. Marielle moaned, as she pushed lightly the assassin's head to her neck._

"_More…" she sighed desirably. He bit her neck softly, she moaned louder. Azrael was unbuttoning the blacksmith's shirt. Caressing and cupping and squeezing her breast tightly as he can. "Let's make love…here…" he said, making him hornier. _

_She unbuttoned her shorts, took away her undergarments. And pushed the assassin to the floor, "Enjoy my nakedness" she said with an evil glare. "Hmph…" he groaned. Marielle began to unclothe the assassin. She removed the shirt, it exposed his six-packed abdomen. Finally she removed his pants._

_All night, they made love. Groaning and moaning of sexual desire. Until some one barged into the door._

"_Marielle!" a voice boomed._

_They were cut of their love-making. "Fa-Father!" Marielle exclaimed, covering her nakedness._

"_How could you" her father said angrily, while slapping her hardly, "Why'd you do this unholy task?"_

"_Because I love him!"_

_This enraged the paladin even more. He punched Azrael in the cheekbone, and sends him flying across the room, "Bastard!"_

_Marielle began to cry, "Azrael…I am sorry"_

"_When she has a child…we're sending it to you…you're responsible for this mess"_

_He agreed, "I promise…"_

Azrael woke up…it was morning already.

He rubbed his face, just to wake up. "What a nightmare…"

Then he heard a familiar voice, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAADY"


End file.
